Heathens
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: "Forgive me Father for I have sinned." Harry clutched his rosary close to his chest, backing away from the pale figure before him. He would not let himself be tempted by this, by this demon. He would be strong, as Father Dumbledore had taught him. But the Devil would not make his faith easy.


"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." Harry clutched his rosary close to his chest, backing away from the pale figure before him. He would not let himself be tempted by this, by this _demon_. He would be strong, as Father Dumbledore had taught him. But the Devil would not make his faith easy.

"Come now Harry. God won't help you here." Voldemort slipped closer to the trembling boy, watching as Harry's resolve crumbled. Oh ye of little faith.

Harry slowly lowered his rosary, finally giving a good look to the demon before him. He would do it. He would let this thing... _take him_. Take him in a way that would spit in the very face of God.

"Will... will it hurt?" Voldemort grinned down at the boy, revealing sharp jagged teeth.

"Only if you want it to."

* * *

Harry had always been a child of the church. Ever since his parents had passed away and his mother's relatives refused him he was destined for the cloth. A life spent doing the Lord's work. Father Dumbledore had taken Harry under his wing from the very beginning. Harry's parents were devout members of the church and Father Dumbledore had always held a special place for them in his heart.

He taught Harry every hymn and prayer he had known. And when the sun went down he taught Harry everything he knew about demons and how to stop the Devil's army. Harry had held onto the man's every word, learning every incantation and prayer it took to send a demon back to Hell. When he was old enough Dumbledore would take him out to the city, where the streets were filled with sin and sodomy and would assist the man in cleansing the town.

Dumbledore was able to spot evil wherever it lived. No demon would be able to escape his eye.

* * *

Harry gasped as he was slammed onto the altar. The demon loomed above him, glowing red eyes boring into his very soul. He would do this. Despite all of his teachings he was letting this demon do this to him. _Encouraging_ the demon to do this to him. He was damning his soul to an eternity in Hell.

Harry felt the thing tear at his clothing, leaving him bare on the stone slab. There was a moment of pause before a cold liquid was spread across his stomach. The smell of blood reached him and Harry almost gagged. He could see the demon spreading its cold blood across his stomach and whimpered. _Why was he doing this?_

The demon, _Voldemort_ as it insisted on being called, smiled at him again and Harry turned his head away. Voldemort tutted and grabbed Harry's chin fiercely.

"No Harry, I won't have that. I want you to _see_." Harry screamed as he felt something move past his entrance. Tears slipped down his face and all he could see was Voldemort's red eyes above him.

* * *

Harry knew the work they were doing was important. So important that demons would try to stop them every chance they got. Be it through human or supernatural means the demons would stop at nothing. They had once tried to get to them through the Malfoy family. Through destroying the church and moving it to a "new location". Thankfully Dumbledore had been able to see through their deception and deal with the Malfoys accordingly. Harry had been too young to attend at the time but by the way the Malfoys still hated Dumbledore Harry knew their work wasn't done.

Sometimes the demons would come to them in their true form. They would screech and fly and Dumbledore had taught Harry how to lace his arrows with crosses and holy water and silver.

They would kill them. They had to kill the demons or they would return to the earth again. Some were lucky enough to only be sent back to Hell but for those unlucky many they were killed completely. Dumbledore had often mentioned how proud he was of Harry's faith and determination. Harry would slay at _least_ 5 demons on any given week.

* * *

Voldemort paused, watching as tears rolled down the boy's face. Harry tensed up beneath him, only furthering his pain. Voldemort crooned and ran a hand down the side of Harry's face, letting his nails drag lightly over the skin. What a shame such a pretty boy had dedicated himself to the _church_. He could have made a pretty penny on the streets.

Harry whimpered again and Voldemort drew his attention back to the human beneath him. He shifted back, pulling out until only his tip remained. Harry looked up at him in surprise as his muscles relaxed.

"Why?" Voldemort grinned, smirking at the flash of arousal that ran through the young seminary. Oh what fun he would have with this one.

"I won't have my Eve in pain." Harry gasped as Voldemort pushed back into him, far slower this time and carefully stroking Harry in time with his shallow thrusts.

* * *

Harry had never been surprised by a demon before. He knew it could happen and Dumbledore often warned him to be on guard at all times. But Harry had let himself grow soft while in the church. He hadn't expected to be attacked in a house of God.

And that's where he found himself, held down by a large pale demon in the aisles of Dumbledore's church.

The demon had managed to sneak it's way into the church, slipping past every trap that Dumbledore had laid out to keep the demons away. And now it was attacking Harry. It had dodged every one of Harry's attacks and retaliated in turn. Harry had fought best he could but this demon was strong and Harry couldn't pinpoint just what kind of demon it was. Clearly it was no underling.

Harry growled and tried to push his silver knife closer to the demon above him. He would not give up without a fight. He would not let this thing kill him. A long white tail wrapped around Harry's wrist and tightened, causing Harry to drop his knife in pain. The demon smirked and leaned closer to him.

"I finally have you Harry Potter. You will pay for the deaths of my brethren." Harry squirmed, feeling the demon rest more of its weight on him. The thing was heavy and parts of it pressed uncomfortably against him. The thing was naked, bare body straining against Harry's and he could feel the thing's cock against his leg, impressively big and just as pale as the rest of the demon.

Harry blushed and turned his head away. He shouldn't think of these things. Dumbledore had told him about this strange magic. About how demons could make you feel things that would anger God. He had saved Harry from such sin, when he had caught him at just 12 years old with his hands pressed gently down his pants. He had been curious and Father Dumbledore was quick to warn him of the Devil's magic. How he would try to sway men with their cocks.

Only true men could resist the Devil's temptation and Harry had learned to stay away from the hellfire in his groin.

The demon smiled at him and thrust its cock against Harry's leg, watching the blush spread further down the boy's neck. Harry panted and turned away from the thing, trying to buck it off and only succeeding in rubbing himself against the monster more. Sharp pleasure suddenly spread through him and Harry moaned as he felt something slide against his cock. The demon's tail trailed along his robes, rubbing against the boy's cock in precise jabs.

It felt so good but he had to be strong and resist this. He couldn't let the demon win.

Harry gasped as the demon trailed its forked tongue up the side of his face before slipping into Harry's mouth. The thing kissed him fiercely, tail still rubbing against his cock and for just a moment Harry lost himself in the pleasure. He moaned around the tongue in his mouth and arched into the tail's ministrations, coming quickly. He had never felt pleasure like this in his _life_.

A haze settled over Harry and he smiled at the demon before coming to his senses. He had let this thing touch him, _pleasure_ him! Harry shoved at the demon, surprised when it moved back at his command. The thing was staring at him in surprise before smirking and trying to kiss Harry again. Harry growled and quickly grabbed the silver knife he dropped earlier, slashing at the demon. It jerked back in surprise before narrowing its eyes at Harry.

Harry glared back at the monster. He would not be intimidated. This thing had managed to subdue him once, Harry would not let it happen again. The demon sneered, tail finally sliding away from Harry and the boy stifled his gasp. He would not fall for this demon's tricks again.

The monster regarded him one last time, tail curling against his ankle and Harry felt a sliver of warmth fill him. The thing watched him carefully before finally retreating and Harry let himself collapse on the church floor.

What an eventful night.

* * *

Harry moaned as Voldemort thrust into him. He felt so full and good and Voldemort's cock was driving him further and further from God's warmth. The demon's tail was wrapped around his waist, holding the boy closer to him as he fucked into Harry. Harry let himself fall into the demon's embrace. He had let this happen. He _wanted_ this to happen. A demon was _taking him_. Taking him in a church for all of Heaven to see and Harry was _enjoying_ it. What would Father Dumbledore say? What would the man think when he found out what Harry had done? Before Harry could let his mind wander down that trail he felt Voldemort shift inside him, cock throbbing as he lowered himself closer to Harry.

Voldemort growled, burying his serpentine face into Harry's neck. His little priest, his beauty. Harry was _his_. His to own and his to corrupt and Voldemort huffed as he pumped deeper into the willing body beneath him. Harry had offered himself to Voldemort, to the demon prince that would use this little priest until he was no more. And _nothing_ would stop him from completing this ritual and taking his priest. His little priest, his Eve. Harry would give him a new army, give him legions of demons and Voldemort would relish in the spawn that Harry would give him. The boy was moaning and willing before him and Voldemort would make sure that Harry enjoyed this.

Harry let his arms wrap around the demon's neck, drawing the pale, bald demon into a gentle kiss. Voldemort's forked tongue brushed against his and Harry shivered. He shouldn't want this. Shouldn't want the embrace of a demon but Voldemort had managed to draw Harry away from the cloth and into sin. And now Harry had given himself to the demon for such a shameful ritual. There would be no redemption after this.


End file.
